Last Chance
by CanYouHearMeow
Summary: This is a poem in first person POV. It's about a girl who loves Kurama (he loves her too) and her feelings during his fight in the finals. It may not be completely accurate since it's through her eyes. Review!


Author's Note- Hi everyone!!! This is another of my poems. It is my LONGEST one yet. Just to prepare you. - Oh, and the beginning kinda sucks, but it gets better. Oh, and some of the facts may not be completely accurate, but it's from your eyes, and your not supposed to really know this stuff.  
  
Well, this poem takes place during the finals of the Dark Tournament, well, the Kurama finals at least. It's in the point of view of the person reading it (except the very beginning. You'll know when it's in your POV). So you have to be a true Kurama fan. - It's a reader/Kurama.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own Kurama. I do not own you. I do own a video of the Kurama finals. Muwahahahaha................  
  
Last Chance  
  
After weeks of bloodshed,  
The time has come.  
Last chance to win,  
Last chance to run.  
  
After weeks of training,  
The time has come.  
Last chance to prove,  
You're number one.  
  
After weeks of battle,  
The time has come.  
Last chance to do,  
What must be done.  
  
Will you stand up,  
Or will you hide?  
It's your last chance,  
To save you're pride.  
  
I know you're scared,  
For I am too.  
Please don't disappoint me.  
I live only for you.  
  
Don't make promises,  
You know you can't keep.  
I should've known loving you,  
Was in too deep.  
  
But despite our feelings,  
You must not be late.  
So, go...seize your last chance,  
And meet your fate.  
  
Prepare for your battle,  
Go to your gate.  
But always remember,  
For you I shall wait.  
  
Be strong, be tough,  
Please, for me.  
I'm scared of losing you.  
Can't you see?  
  
As you step up to fight,  
I feel my heart pound.  
Please don't leave me!  
Stand your ground!  
  
I know you can beat him.  
I know you are strong.  
I know you will win.  
Oh, God, don't let me be wrong.  
  
Your enemy looks at you,  
With a menacing grin.  
He says something that worries me.  
He says...you can't win.  
  
You glare at him,  
I see fire in your eyes.  
You will win, I'm sure of it.  
Ha! He'll be surprised.  
  
You look up at me,  
Sitting in the stands.  
Flash me a gorgeous smile,  
And I finally understand.  
  
Nothing I say can stop you,  
You will fight to the death.  
I may never see that smile again.  
I will always treasure it.  
  
You turn away to face,  
What we both have feared.  
Then the fight begins,  
Taking away what I held so dear.  
  
It took the smile off your face,  
Oh, you looked so grim.  
The shining fire in your emerald eyes,  
Also began to dim.  
  
After a few minutes,  
A smoke began to surround.  
As it faded, we all could see,  
Your other side stood your ground.  
  
Your emerald eyes were amber.  
Your clothes had also changed.  
Your red locks were now silver.  
But that reassuring smirk remained.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes.  
You had let this side take control.  
I felt a shiver go down my spine,  
And seemed to reach my soul.  
  
Your cold eyes looked around,  
And rested on your opponent.  
A look that could truly kill,  
To him you sent.  
  
Then, he began his attack.  
But you defense was flawless.  
Until you released your secret weapon.  
This, we knew, couldn't miss.  
  
It targeted your enemy,  
Then the true fight began.  
The target tried to escape,  
But you now had the upperhand.  
  
He tried to run,  
But to no avail.  
For your plant descended upon him,  
And to get away, he failed.  
  
Everyone was silent,  
As we stared down at you in shock.  
We then looked at each other,  
And everyone began to talk.  
  
You looked up at me and smiled,  
Joy apparent on your face.  
I smiled back and realized how much,  
I longed to be in your embrace.  
  
How much I wanted things,  
To be how they used to be.  
For everything to disappear,  
When you are holding me.  
  
For me to just wake up,  
And find it was all a dream.  
To just open my eyes,  
And find it's not what it seemed.  
  
But I don't have to worry now.  
You've already won your fight.  
And with just a bandage or two,  
You'll be perfectly all right.  
  
You winked at me and smiled more.  
I mouthed the words "Love you".  
You started to say something back,  
But suddenly an explosion blew.  
  
Out friends near me, pulled me down,  
To shield me from the blast.  
Many died, and out of the smoke,  
Stepped someone we thought was in the past.  
  
I looked around desperately,  
To try to find my fox.  
But you were nowhere to be found,  
Until I heard a commotion from some rocks.  
  
My eyes diverted to the sound,  
And I found what I had seeked.  
There you were, my love, my fox,  
But now you seemed more weak.  
  
You were back to your normal self,  
Your kitsune ears were gone.  
Cute were all over your body,  
But finishing the fight was what was on your mind.  
  
Though your strength had lowered,  
Your determination was still strong.  
But your opponent seemed to be more powerful,  
I truly hoped I was wrong.  
  
You charged ahead with your attack,  
Though it could do nothing.  
He laughed at you and began his assault,  
Acting as if you were a plaything.  
  
My vision blurred as I watched,  
With tears filling my eyes.  
Watching you in that much pain,  
Made me want to die.  
  
I covered my eyes with my hands,  
To keep from seeing your blood.  
A sight that I really couldn't take.  
Then, I heard a thud.  
  
My fingers parted slowly,  
My hands dropped to my lap.  
That's when reality hit me,  
It hurt worse than a slap.  
  
I saw your bloody body lying there,  
On the ground below.  
This truly is no dream,  
That I now know.  
  
I really could be losing you,  
This could be the end.  
This could be my last chance to see you,  
My fox, my love, my friend.  
  
But you surprised us all,  
When you tried to get back up.  
You were still alive, but that  
Seemed to be the end of your luck.  
  
No matter how much you tried,  
You could barely stand.  
It seemed as if your opponent,  
Held you down with invisible hands.  
  
My tears ran down my face,  
Ceasing to slow at all.  
You slowly looked up at me,  
And even more began to fall.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere,  
I heard your voice in my head.  
I closed my eyes and listened,  
This is what you said:  
  
"Please don't waste your tears on me,  
I deserve not a single one.  
I know you love me, I love you too,  
But this is what must be done.  
  
"So please don't cry for me,  
Please find someone new.  
Someone who deserves you,  
And whose love is true.  
  
"I love you with all my heart.  
I'm sorry I have to go.  
But this is the way it has to be.  
I just wanted to let you know."  
  
My eyes snapped open,  
And I saw you look away.  
So this really is the end.  
Your final day.  
  
Your enemy looked at you and smirked.  
But before anything as done,  
A light shone from your body,  
And your opponent stood there, stunned.  
  
A plant emerged from his body,  
One of yours, of course.  
It began sucking the life from him,  
And using up much of your life force.  
  
By the time the plant consumed him,  
You were lying on the ground.  
Your eyes closed, body still,  
Making not a single sound.  
  
I sunk lower in my seat.  
My fox was really gone.  
Never again would I see that smile,  
Or those emerald eyes at dawn.  
  
Never again would I feel the heat,  
Radiated from him.  
Or receive a sweet, gentle kiss,  
When the sky grows dim.  
  
Never again would I run my hands,  
Through his soft red locks.  
Or sit down in the middle of the day,  
And have a casual talk.  
  
All of that was over now,  
It's all come to an end.  
He was really gone now,  
As a lover and a friend.  
  
I look at you one last time,  
As a final glance.  
What I see before my eyes,  
Seemed to put me in a trance.  
  
You slowly open up your eyes,  
And get up on your feet.  
You look around at the crowd,  
Then our eyes meet.  
  
A shout passes through the crowd,  
As everybody cheers.  
You take sure, slow steps off the ring,  
And melt away all my fears.  
  
I jump up off my chair,  
And quickly run down the stairs.  
Ignoring anyone yelling at me,  
I whisper a thank-you prayer.  
  
I leap down from the gate,  
And run to where you are.  
I throw my arms around your neck,  
Being careful not to touch your scars.  
  
You smile sweetly down at me,  
And look into my eyes.  
You wipe a tear from my cheek,  
And bring your lips to mine.  
  
We stay like that for a few seconds,  
Until your strength completely gives out.  
You lean on me for support,  
But of your recovery, I have no doubt.  
  
One of your teammates comes over,  
And helps you to it down.  
I gaze at you, then sit down too.  
No longer wearing a frown.  
  
You take my hand gently,  
Then profusely apologize.  
I say it's all right, at least you won.  
You grin and say, "You're my prize".  
  
I kiss you lightly,  
You hold me tight.  
We get lost in our own world.  
Now it's someone else's last chance to fight.  
  
Author's Notes- Well that didn't take forever to type. cough-yeah-right- cough I know, I know, it sucked. Oh, and just so you know, the end was before they announced he lost. Please review!!! - 


End file.
